Sonic Boom: Termination Chapter 1
by chen8386
Summary: On Seaside Island, Sonic and his friends encounter an new figure. In the wake of a new Eggman attack, Dr. Eggman has made a new form of robot. Will Sonic and his friends be able to stop this new threat in time? Has a bit of Sonamy and SticksXOC.


Sonic Boom: Termination Chapter 1

On a crisp morning on Seaside Island, in Hedgehog Village, everyone was going about their day. People greeted each other on the street. The sky was clear, and the people were enjoying the sunshine. At a beachside house, Sonic the Hedgehog sleeping on his hammock. He was suddenly startled by a loud ringing: his alarm clock. Quickly, he pushed the snooze button, and slowly rose from his slumber. He walks over to his kitchen and opens his fridge. He takes out a couple of hard boiled eggs and sets them on a paper towel. He taps on gently on the edge of the counter and perfectly peels off the shell, doing the same thing with the other egg. Once he throws away the discarded shell pieces, he places his eggs on a plate, walks over to his couch, and sits down. He grabs a remote, turning on the television, and begins eating. He switches the channel to the local news.

On the news report, an eagle is interviewing a chimpanzee dresses in a polo shirt. "So, Comedy Chimp, how do you react to the sudden drop in ratings after your latest episode?" the eagle asks. CC rolls his eyes. "After that disaster, I promised myself I would never pull a stunt like that again, Soar," he says annoyed. Soar then turns to the camera. "There you have it folks. He promises never to pull a stunt like that again. This is Soar the Eagle, signing out!" Then a commercial broadcast appears on the screen, and the television is turned off. Sonic, who has finished his breakfast, walks over to the sink and puts his plate in. Suddenly, a beeping noise comes from the communicator on his wrist. He holds his arm up and presses the button on the device. "Sonic!" Tails' voice comes through. "Can you come to the workshop right now?" Sonic smiles. "Sure, I'll be right over." He turns off his communicator, and, true to his word, speeds out of his shack, breaking the sound barrier.

Tails is working on a device when he hears his friend enter the workshop. "Yo, Tails. What's up?" Tails turns around. "I just invented a new vehicle." He points over to a small motorcycle-like vehicle. "So, what is it, exactly?" Sonic asks confused. "It's a new hover bike. It can match your speed exactly." Sonic walks over to the bike and places his hands on it, taking in the sleek finish. At once, he here's more people enter the workshop. "So, what did Tails invent now?" Sonic turns around to see Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks in the doorway. "Guys, this is a new hoverbike he made." He gestures toward the vehicle. The others stare in amazement. Well, except for Sticks, who folds her arms. "How do I know that this thing won't become self aware and send us to oblivion?" she asks suspiciously. The others roll their eyes. "Sticks, I've testing this thing multiple times, and so far it hasn't exploded." Tails remarks reassuringly. Knuckles nods. "Yeah, I trust Tails. Anyway, I'm kinda hungry. You guys wanna go to Meh Burger and get some grub?" The others nod in approval and they all walk out of the shop.

At Meh Burger, Sonic is placing his the others' orders while his friends sit at a table. "Okay, so, that's 5 Meh Burger Combos with slushies," he tells Dave. "That'll be $12.95," Dave replies. Sonic places the money on the counter and takes the tray of food. The others take their orders and begin eating. Sonic sits down and takes a bite out of his burger. "Man, this place serves some pretty amazing food." Tails nods, sipping a bit of his slushie. Amy takes a bite when she spots a very uncommon sight: A brown lion wearing a black leather jacket, leather pants, a dark blue shirt, and sunglasses. "Uh, guys?" she blurts out. The others look at the figure and stare in confusion. The lion walks past them over to the counter. He takes a dollar out of his pocket and places it on the counter. "I'd like a water bottle, please," he says. Dave stares at him, then takes the money. "If you insist," he says sarcastically. He hands the strangely dresses predator the water bottle. The lion walks over to a table next to Sonic and his friends and takes a seat.

The others look at him awkwardly, then look back, pretending not to notice. The lion turns his head. "What? Never seen someone order bottled water before?" the lion asks sarcastically. Knuckles looks back at the stranger. "Actually, no. Not really. No one really orders water here," he remarks. The lion takes off the cap and takes a sip. "Well, now they do," he says jokingly. He then looks at Sonic and Amy, who are sitting next to each other. "So, I'm seeing the only couple at the table, right?" Sonic and Amy blush super hard, with Sonic rubbing his shoulder. "Ha! I'm just messing with you!" the lion says, taking off his sunglasses, revealing his blue eyes. Sticks looks at him suspiciously. "Well, look who's talking. Why don't you go back to your gang and go play motocross?" she yells. The lion stands up and walks over to her chair, smirking. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're being a conspiracy theorist," he says. Her eyes widen, and she stands up. "How dare you!" She then slaps him across the face, causing him to stumble back. But he somehow appears to be unharmed by the blow. "Well, looks like we got someone feisty!" he remarks.

Suddenly, a large explosion erupts near the burger joint. People are seen screaming and running in different directions. The five friends turn their heads and run out the exit. Once they stop, they see their enemy: Dr. Eggman. He is in a floating pod with Orbot and Cubot. "Well, look who showed his face!" Sonic snarls. Eggman sneers. "Oh, hello, Sonic. You're just in time to see my hostile takeover!" The others look behind the pod, expecting to see his usual robots. But something is different: Instead of his ordinary machines, there are skeleton-like machines. Each one of them is identical in design, with red optics and chrome plating. Each of them is holding several different variants of laser rifles. "Meet my newest in robot henchmen, Terminator Series T-600s!" Eggman shouts. The team of heroes glare at Eggman, then at the robots. Amy brings out her large hammer. "Well, let's do this!" she yells. Sticks takes out her spear, holding it in attack position. They all take off running toward the large battalion of mechanical androids.

Sonic quickly strides towards a group of robots. He jumps up, curls into a ball, and spins rapidly, attempting to perform a spin-dash. However, one of the machines draws up his laser rifle and fires at Sonic. The blasts cause the hedgehog to fall backwards, and he lands on the ground with a thud. "I don't like these guys one bit!" he mutters to himself as he gets up, charging back at the robots. Behind him, Tails is using several tools from his belt as makeshift weapons. He strikes a robot across the face with his wrench. The robot turns back to face him, appearing unscathed by the impact. Tails slowly backs away, surprised at how ineffective his wrench was. The robot picks him up by the throat, holds him up in the air, and throws him across the street. Tails skids to a halt, coughing up dust. "Man, I wish I had my plane with me." he remarks as he takes out his drill. Nearby, Amy is looking back and forth at two robots who are advancing towards her, aiming their weapons. Amy swings her mallet at one of them, taking its head clean off, causing the rest of the body to collapse in a heap of metal. She turns around to do the same to the other robot, but it grabs the handle and throws it behind the machine. Amy looks up and the machine, both surprised and frightened.

It doesn't take long for the army of androids to completely outnumber the heroes. They stumble backward until they are all packed together. They look at each of the robots, their eyes gleaming with terror. Sonic turns to Amy, who looks back at him. She takes him by the hand, and he squeezes back reassuringly. They both turn their hands to see the robots preparing to shoot at the heroes. They all close their eyes, preparing to accept their fate. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an energy blast is shot at one of the robots, completely tearing open its chest. The metal being collapses, and the others turn to see who the shooter is. They lock their eyes onto the brown lion in dark clothing, only he is now holding a laser rifle. He starts towards the robots, who try to fire at him. He dodges all of the blasts, and, in a matter of minutes, completely dismantles the T-600s. Eggman glares at this new hero, bearing his teeth. "I don't know who you are, but you'll pay for thi-!" He is cut off by Sonic spin-dashing into his pod, sending him sprawling into the sky.

The others, recovering from the sudden shock, slowly get up. The lion turns around, smiling. "You're welcome," he says. Sticks walks over to him. "I still don't fully trust you. But you did save our lives, so.." she holds out her hand. The lion takes it, and shakes. "My name is Carter, by the way," he states. "My name is Sticks," she replies. "And these are my friends: Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles." The others wave kindly. "So," Sonic says. "Do you think you want to be on our team?" Carter puts this into consideration for a moment, then nods. "Great!" Knuckles shouts. They then all head to the workshop, explaining to each other their backstories.


End file.
